Blind man of today, seeing the sun of tomorrow
by daniixodigi
Summary: "A blind man seeing the sun for the first time..." RPS Gale/Randy After finishing QAF, will they live without each other? Who will break first? Switch POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**So this is my first ever fanfic. Tell me what you think. By the way, this is a RPS on Gale Harold and Randy Harrison from Queer as Folk. I am very aware that this situation never happened, but that is the beauty of fanfiction-"unleash your imagination". Anyways here the story, I hope you like it.**

**~Danii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own queer as folk, Gale, Randy or any other thing that is someone else's. But... i do own this fanfic!;)  
><strong>

Blind man of today, seeing the sun of tomorrow

_Randy's POV_

"...And cut. That's a wrap." Everyone started clapping.

I reached out and hugged Gale, as if my life depended on it. It was the last day of shooting _Queer as Folk _forever. Since, Gale and I, were in the first scene shot for the show, they ended shooting the same way. Right after our last kiss as Brian and Justin, I couldn't get enough of him. It seems, he felt the same way. Tears starting rolling down my cheeks and met his, until I couldn't who's tears were on my face.

"It's okay, Randy. I'm here, I understand." He whispered in my ear. I nodded because I was to chocked up to say anything. Too soon it was over.  
>I knew I was crying. I also knew he was crying. All I wanted, I needed, was to run and wrap my arms around him. Hold him. Kiss him. Never let him go. But, I knew i couldn't, for two reasons.<p>

First, Gale is straight. And didn't we all know it. He is also my best friend in the whole world. The fact that I think I love him and the fact that I'm gay and he's straight could ruin our friendship forever. This friendship is the only thing that gets me through life. Gale is my life.

Second, if I let myself hold him, hug him, kiss him; I'll never let him go. I'll never be able to get on with my life like he probably wants me to.

I was still crying after I finished my speech and while everyone was clearing out, I went to explore the set one last time. I was so busy saying goodbye to my life for the past five years, I didn't hear Gale follow me. He wrapped his arms around me- in what I knew was a friendly hug- and rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned into the hug anyways.

"Gale, I..." I whispered softly.

"Shh...it's okay, don't say anything. You don't have to." He answered pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. We shared that moment together, saying goodbye to our past life as lovers, Brian and Justin.

* * *

><p>We were at Pearson International Airport in Toronto. I was leaving for NYC; Gale, Peter, Hal, Michelle, Scott and Bobbie, were going to LA; and Thea was staying here. We had already said goodbye to her; there was a lot of hugging, kissing and crying.<p>

So here I was standing in my terminal in between Peter and Bobbie. Whispering wished of luck, everyone left to go to their terminal, except for Gale. I took a deep breathe and turned to face him, trying to hold back tears. I could see that he was doing the same.

"Rand..." He whimpered, voice cracking. And that was all it took. I ran straight into his arms hugging him for what felt like forever.

But as usual it was over to quickly.

"I'll never forget you. Promise me you'll call or text or IM me everyday. It doesn't matter if you're busy, tired, mad, or even if it's three on the morning; you'll always take at least an hour of your day for me." He said sternly looking me in the eyes.

"I promise." I said as he took my my face between his hands.

"I'll miss you so much." He said.

"...And you know I will too." I answered with a sad smile.

He lifted my head, kissed my nose, then my forehead- not caring if the world was staring- turned and walked away. But, not before looking back.  
>The fact that he looked back told me that I had him. Forever. Even if it wasn't romantically, he was mine as I was his.<p>

**A/N Hope you liked it... please review! **

**PS sorry it was short... it'll be longer next time  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heyy, everyone! Thanks for the great reviews and suggestions! Here's second chapter...As I promised it's longer. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with school- graduation, prep for high school, etc..- so yeah. I hope you like it._**

**_~Danii_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own QAF, Gale or Randy! I also don't own Better Together by Jack Johnson or Losing myself by Hearts & Sounds...My cousin's band. I do own Joseph and Jack Riddleman and Jane Thomas.  
><em>**

Blind man of today seeing the sun of tomorrow

_Gale's POV_

**6 years later**

It was my day off of work. I had just finished a new movie, Into the Rising Dead. I was sitting in my backyard, in California, tanning. I should probably say that these days were my favorite, but then I'd be lying. Since forever, that's how it was, needing something ti take my mind off of other things. I've been trying to regain an unknown light in my life that's been gone since Queer as Folk. Life isn't the same without- my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, kind of pissed. It was my day off, but kind of hopeful. Maybe it would give me something to do.

"Hi. Gale, is that you?" the voice said.

I was disappointed. It's only my agent, Joseph. "Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"I know it's your day off and all but I have a proposition for you. I hope your not bothered. I could call back tomorrow, if you'd like." Joseph said.

" No. Really, it's okay. What's up?" I insisted.

"Okay, so you know the producer Kevin Williamson. Well, he was recently watching some of your work and has a pilot for a TV show with your name written all over it. Isn't that exciting!" He said, exasperatingly.

"Really? He wants me to be starring in this TV show only because he saw some of my work? No audition or nothing?" I asked in shock and awe. I don't think I've ever gotten a job offer so easily. I was kind of- no wait really- excited to meet Kevin, read the script and start working on this project. This would be the first TV show i would be starring in since QAF. Plus, I found my distraction.

"Yep, he wants you! He's been searching for someone to play this character for four months. The rest of the cast is already cast. They're just waiting for the star. Filming starts in two weeks, so i have the script for the pilot ready for you tomorrow. The meeting with the rest of the cast is in three days, so..." Joseph started rambling off about details. I wasn't listening. I was thinking about my future job and co-stars. Would we work well together? Would we click instantly?

"Gale? Gale, are you there?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Joseph's worried voice, through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"Okay, so I'll send you the script tomorrow. See you soon Gale. Bye" Joseph hung up the phone. So did I.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, I was sent the script. I sat for hours reading and analyzing, trying to figure out what image I should portray through my character, Jack Riddleman. He was kind of the bad boy type. Quiet, always in control, questions authority, but has never found the right person to connect with. By the end of the script, I knew that this would be the perfect character for me. I now knew why Kevin Williamson wanted me.<p>

Actually, I suspected Jack was gay. Well, at least I wouldn't have trouble in that area. I thought back to the last time I played a gay character on screen. I wondered if the experience would be similar to the last time. I highly doubted it. I don't think anything could ever compare to my experience on Queer as Folk, at least through my eyes. I really missed it. But then, I remembered something...

"_I'll never forget you. Promise me you'll call or text or IM me everyday. It doesn't matter if you're busy, tired, mad, or even if it's three on the morning; you'll always take at least an hour of your day for me." I said sternly looking at him in the eyes._

"_I promise." He said as I took his face between my hands._

"_I'll miss you so much." I said. I love you, I thought._

God, did I miss Randy so much. He's my best friend and my life, even if we haven't seen each other for the past six years. We had both promised, but at the end of the day, with a long distance, work and personnel lives; there was no time. Randy, I wish you could see me now and change me back., the way I was with you.

Knowing that I had a long day tomorrow, I collected my things, put them in my briefcase (hand bag), and went to my room to relax. Thinking of a distraction, I turned on the radio and jumped to lie down on my bed. The sound of the music relaxed my entire body. I heard the fuzziness of an old movie while the introduction of a piano played. It stopped once the lyrics started.

**_A/N: since this is my cousin's band it's impossible to find the lyrics or the song on the Internet and i only got the album a few days ago so i wrote the chorus only but it's and amazing song!_**

_...Lately, I have been losing myself_

_And I'm blaming everyone else_

_'Cuz I know they won't understand_

_But I don't care..._

_Oh...My...God_, does life really hate me that much? Everything I do, hear, see, touch, taste, reminds me of Randy. It's not fair! But then again, life isn't either. I sat up to change the radio station. I turned the nob a little to the right, and heard some gentle guitar strumming. It sounded pretty upbeat and happy to me. I figured i was safe so, I lay back down and listened.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart  
>Our dreams and they are made out of real things<br>Like a shoe box of photographs with sepia-toned loving_

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart, like  
>Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?<br>It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
>I'll tell you one thing, it's so much better when we're together<em>

_Mmm, so much better when we're together_  
><em>Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together<em>  
><em>Well it's so much better when we're together<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's so much better when we're together<em>

_All of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight_  
><em>But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings<em>  
><em>Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see<em>  
><em>They'll be gone too, to many things I have to do<em>

_But follow these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene  
>I'd be under the impression, I was somewhere in between<br>With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do  
>Or places we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now<em>

_Yeah, so much better when we're together_  
><em>Mmm, we're somewhere in between together<em>  
><em>Well, it's so much better when we're together<em>  
><em>Yeah, so much better when we're together<em>

_I believe in memories, they look so,_  
><em>So pretty when I sleep<em>  
><em>And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me<em>  
><em>But there is not enough time<em>  
><em>And there is no, no song I could sing<em>  
><em>And there is no combination of words I could say<em>  
><em>But I will still tell you one thing<em>  
><em>We're better together<em>

Apparently not! So, the world does hate me! Ugh! This was going to be a long night...!

* * *

><p><em>Randy's POV<em>

**Across the country in NYC**

I was sitting on the plane thinking about what just happened.

Two hours ago, I was sitting in front of the TV drinking coffee. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jane Thomas. My boss has informed me that quote on qutoe they 'Found HIM'. So I called to inform you, that he wants your ass on a plane to LA in the next 24 hours to get started. You have a meeting with the rest of the cast and crew for your new TV show tomorrow. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. I must go. Bye now." She finished.

"Wait, what? Who is HIM?" I had said into the dead receiver.

I packed the shit I needed for the next couple of weeks, went to the airport and here I am now, sitting first class. Drink in one hand, script in the other. I was scared shitless but was extremely excited, at the same time. I wondered for the billion and second time who _"HIM" _was. Would this be awkward? Well, I guess I'll just have to find out...

_**I Hope you liked it! BTW, has anyone seen Gale on Hellcats! Julian, character he plays is completely and ridiculously similar to Brian. The way he portrays them is jaw dropping... anyways ya! I'll update soon I promise! XD **_

_**p.s i wrote almost 1000 words more than last time *does a party dance* whoohoo! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Randy**__**'**__**s**__**POV**_

"Thank you." I said to the receptionist with a smile.

"Your welcome, have a nice stay." She replied.

I picked up my luggage and went to find my room. 212, huh...seems to be my lucky number. I had the same room number in Toronto while filming QaF. I wonder if it's a good sign or not. As I walking into my room my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi, Randy. How are you honey? How was your flight? Are you here already? Do you want to go out for coffee with me? What hotel are you staying at?..." The voice drowned on and on through the phone.

"Hey! Wait a second. Good. Fine. Yeah, I'm here. Sure, where? What time? Marriott. Did you get that Peter?" I asked him? Peter is one of my best friends. We have to much in common for our own good. Ever since the first day on QaF, we instantly clicked. It may of had something to do with the fact that we were the only stars that were actually gay.

"Okay, so we'll meet at the Starbucks across the street in half an hour, so we can catch up. I haven't seen you in so long, Rand. 'Kay, see you soon. Bye." Peter said.

"Bye." I answered and hung up. This was a great start to my life in California.

I put my suitcase on the couch and looked around. It was a fairly big suite. Living room, bathroom, bedroom and kitchen. Fit for at least two people, except for I was only one. And I was lonely. To save myself from this horrible fate, I quickly pulled out a pair of worn, blue, American Eagle jeans and grabbed a black long-sleeve cotton shirt, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower- get ready.

Even though I knew that I had to meet Peter in half an hour, I took time in the shower to think about _him__. _I was disappointed- the fact that Peter and I still talk and go out, made me mad. As if we never put in the effort to make it work. I used to wake up everyday- oh who am I kidding, I still do- and look the entertainment section of the paper to see if there was something about _him__. _Even if I never see him, I still knew almost everything about him- that one could from a distance.

I sighed and turned of the water. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on my clothes. I grabbed my key and walked out the door. The Starbucks was at the corner of the next block so, I began to walk. I had about five minutes until I had to be there so I took my time exploring my surroundings. I was almost there, the last intersection before the coffee shop. It was a red light. I looked out at the cars on the road. Oh...My...God! I did a double take, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was_him__._ Gale was sitting in the car right next to me. Literally, _right __next __to __me__._

I didn't want to pinch myself and wake up because this was to good of a dream. Six years with no communication, what so ever, and yet my first day in California and I see him. It was fate- if I did believe in miracles. So he just sat there staring at the road, with his bright hazel and golden eyes, looking frustrated and impatient- by the way his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched. I wanted to laugh, but his perfection caught my breathe and held me still. I wanted to run to his car, smoothen out his face and run my hand through his magnificently coiffed hair. But, I was scared.

Then the unthinkable happened. As if feeling my eyes burning holes, he looked right at me. His face was shocked and he went as pale as a ghost. Suddenly, the light turned green. That was all it took for me to snap out of his trance and run away. Without looking back, I could tell he was snapped back into reality but all of the honking and yelling from the cars behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gale<strong>__**'**__**s **__**POV**_

I finally got out of the house. I had to go to a few places before I started working again tomorrow. I hopped into my car and started driving. I stopped at a red light frustrated and impatient to get to where I had to go but, all was forgotten when I saw _him__._ Well I don't really know if he was really there- if he wasn't, that was a damn good hallucination- he was staring right a me. His wide, crystal blue eyes popping right out of his head, his perfect angelic face in the state of obvious shock. I blinked and then he was gone. The sound of car horns and yelling made sure I forgot what just happened and continued driving. But after six years of nothing, I couldn't forget.

**A/N So i hope you liked this chapter... please review. Im going to post the next one soon because im going on vacay soon! sorry this took so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay****, ****as ****I ****promised****, ****here****'****s ****the ****new ****chapter ****and ****it****'****s ****longer****...****I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****it****. **

Chapter 4

_**Randy**__**'**__**s **__**POV**_

I ran into Starbucks panting, trying to refill my lungs with well needed oxygen. That was so close. Thank god I didn't have to face him. What would I say to him in the first place. _Oh__... __how__'__s__life__, __even __if __I __know __everything __that __happened __in __yours__. __Sorry __I __didn__'__t __call __but__, __I __was __to __scared __to __confront __you__. __Oh__, __and __by __the __way__, __I __love __you__!... _yeah, okay like that was going to happen.

"Randy! Over here honey! Is everything okay?" I walked over to Peter. He was sitting in a secluded corner of the lounge in which resembled darker than the rest. Without, another thought I ran head first into his arm- technically his lap- and buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the dampness of his shirt rebounding on to my skin. I didn't even know why I was crying. Neither did Peter. But like the good friend he is, he didn't ask questions. He just sat there rubbing my back (neck, hair), waiting for me to calm down.

After a while, my fears drained and so they stopped running.

"Hun, if I knew you missed me this much, I would have met you sooner." We both started laughing. Leave it to Peter to brighten the mood.

"I swear only you, Peter. Only you"

After a few more minutes of laughing and jokes, things got serious.

"So, you want to tell auntie Em' what's wrong?" Peter said, seriously. I think I started to die; laughing that is.

"You do... realise that... your name is... Peter...not Emmett!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry. Honest mistake. It seemed appropriate. So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He said. I don't even know the answer to that so, I told him.

"I don't really know." I said, kind of embarrassed.

"So your telling me that the water works that just happened, happened for for nothing?" He asked, unconvinced.

I thought about it. " Not for nothing."

"So, what happened?" He pushed. I didn't really want to let him know about my weak moments. But, on the other hand, I knew he would give me the best advice. Firstly, because he knew me inside and out. Second, because he knew Gale the same way. So, I told him.

"I was walking here from the Marriott. I was stopped at the red light and when I looked to the left I saw Gale sitting in his car. After like ten minutes, he noticed me staring and stared back. He didn't really get a good glimpse 'cause that second the light turned green and I ran away." I said really fast.

"Um,... why exactly did you run away? He's your best friend, isn't he? Shouldn't you have said hi, especially if he saw you as well?" Peter asked. I felt horrible. Peter had a point. He _is_ my best friend. I _should_have stopped to talk. But again, I was to scared.

"What should I do?" I asked Peter, quietly.

"Well, I'm not you but, I think you should talk to him. It would be best for both of you to express your feelings. You will be in California for a while right?" I nodded. "Good, you will probably see him around town, so don't worry about having to contact him. If anything, I will set something up. Okay?" He said.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Peter." I told him giving him a hug.

"Anytime hun, anytime."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gale<strong>__**'**__**s **__**POV**_

I was still thinking about _him__, _when I walked into the studio to meet my new cast-mates. I opened the door and walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, Mr. Harold. Mr. Williamson, will be glad to know your here. Right this way. If you would follow me please." She said, as she got up, circled the desk and started walking down the hall, while I followed her. She had light green eyes, long red hair and a small figure.

"So Mr. Harold, welcome to the CW studios. Down this hallway are different offices for every show on the CW; the Vampire Diaries, Nikita, 90210, Hellcats (in my fic Gale's not on it), etc... At the end of the hall on the left is meeting room five, where Mr. Williamson and the rest of the cast is. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." She explained, walking down the hall.

"Thank you." I said. The women opened the door to meeting room, I walked into the entrance.

"The pleasure is all mine. Have a nice day, sir." She said, smiling and walking away. I took a deep breathe and walked through the door.

"Ah, Gale... I see you got here just fine." An average sized man with brown (turning grey) floppy hair and eyes, walked up to me and extended his hand. I took it. "Hello I'm Kevin, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Gale. Nice to meet you too. Thank you for considering me for this part, although I didn't even audition."

"You were my last hope. Thank you for being open on such a short notice." He said. "Let me introduce you to everyone who is already here."

He stared to walk around the room pointing out people. "This is Britt, Taylor, Jake and Ashley."

"Hi, everyone... I'm Gale."

"I'll leave you to catch up, while I go see if there is anyone else is here. I'm expecting about 4 more people." Kevin said, walking away.

"Hi, I'm Britt." A cheerful voice said from behind me. Startled, I turned around. "It's so nice to finally meet you... we've all been waiting for our missing link." She said, turning around to yell at the others, "Jake, Ashley, Taylor! Come here." She turned back to me. "Sorry for there rudeness, they're talking about some movie or something."

"Hi, nice to meet you." They each said politely, while introducing themselves. Then they went back to their conversation, pulling Britt with them. I didn't really mind though. I took this opportunity to people watch.

Britt had long, wavy, dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. They stood out against her creamy skin and small complexion. Taylor had short, curly, brown hair and golden-hazel eyes. He seemed fit and muscular and was about 5'11"- 6 feet. Jake also had brown hair, though it was straight and messy. He had brown eyes and was about the same height as Taylor, though a bit slimmer. Finally, Ashley. She had long, flowing, wavy, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was slim but tall, smiling brightly at whatever joke someone a just cracked. One I had missed.

They were still laughing when, the door opened and Kevin walked in, with two more cast-members. Before I could take a peek, a blob with reddish- brown hair, attacked me.

"GALE!"

Wait, I knew that voice. "Michelle? What are you doing here?" I said hugging her back. The next thing I knew, I was being whacked at the back or the head.

"Ow...! What was that for?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here you dumb-ass?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. How are you?" I asked, apologetically. Before I could get in another word, another brown haired blob, ran up to me. But, this one didn't jump me.

"Hey, Gale. How's life been?" He asked.

"Oh my... Hey, Hal! Good. I would asked what you were doing here, but it's kind of obvious." i said laughing. Everyone else did too.

"Well, I guess I can leave Michelle and Hal here for you to introduce, Gale. I'll be back soon." Kevin said, walking out again.

"Hal, Michelle this is Britt, Taylor, Jake and Ashley." I introduced. "Guys, Hal Sparks and Michelle Clunie.

A couple of minutes later, we all had drinks in our hands, laughing about nothing and everything. The "ice was _broken__". _

But when walked back though the door, the _ice_ was back.

As he walked back into the room, he gestured to a tall flamboyant, brown haired, smiley man and a short, blond haired, blue eyed, slim bodied, brilliantly smiling man. I had been talking to Michelle and Hal about some movie, when they walked in. I hadn't even noticed.

Everything had gone quiet. I looked at Britt, Jake, Taylor and Ashley. They were all wearing welcoming faces towards the new-comers. Michelle and Hal had shocked faces. Suddenly, Michelle went running. So did Hal. I could feel my beating faster and faster from nervousness. I turned around and saw Michelle and Hal talking to Peter and _him__._ Their faces were lit up like blind men seeing the sun for the first time. Like it was the best present they possibly could have received. But then, they looked at me.

The second he saw me, his face fell.

"Hi..." I said. He was still in shock."Um...are you okay?" Still no answer.

I was about to say something else when, Taylor jumped in.

"Hi! I'm Taylor Kinney and this is..." He began.

" Wait! What?" Randy, Hal, Peter, Michelle and I snapped our heads towards him.

"What?" Taylor asked, innocently.

We just stood there. Randy and I, looking back and forth between Taylor and each other. Peter, Hal and Michelle staring at us. The room was dead silent.

Suddenly, Randy and I bursted out pissing in our pants, laughing.

**A****/****N ****I ****hope ****you ****liked ****it****... ****please ****review****. ****I ****was ****kind ****of ****disappointed ****about ****the ****amount ****of ****reviews ****I ****got ****for ****the ****last ****chapter****. ****If ****you****'****ve ****read ****the ****story****, ****what ****does ****it ****take ****to ****use**** 20 ****more ****seconds ****to ****review ****it****. **

**Btw****, ****Taylor ****Kinney ****is ****an ****actual ****actor****. ****For ****those ****who ****watch ****Vampire ****Diaries****, ****He ****played ****Mason ****Lockwood****. ****Google ****it ****if ****you ****don****'****t ****believe ****me****. **

**xoxo ****Danii**


	5. Chapter 5 - Author's Note

Hi everyone,

Unfortunately this is not an update, but hopefully those will come soon as well.

I realise that I haven't updated anything in more than a year. Sometimes life catches up with you and you have to make hard decisions. I am honestly and truly sorry for that. So, I thank everyone who has stuck with this story and given me encouragement to continue. Truthfully, I forgot I even wrote this story… oops. But thanks to certain people, I got emails encouraging me to continue. So I have some bad news.

Since, I haven't written anything in so long, I'm going to have reread and possibly rewrite the chapters. This will probably take time and I am very busy. So I hope to finish that as soon as possible so I can continue this story. This message will probably be up (as well as the story) until I delete the story to post a newly reviewed version of it.

Thanks for being so patient,

Danii

Ps If you have any questions/commentaries feel free to PM me… also you can follow me on twitter (daniixodigi)


End file.
